lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuzoh II
Kuzoh Lafateos Kuz II '(26 July 1086 - 14 December 1180) was a 1/8 Human-Saiyan religious monk and friar of the Church of the Kais that worked to promote pacifism and peace across the universe. He opened many religious and peace organizations across the universe that became very popular and helped influence peace. He was the second son of Kuzon IV and Phoebe, and twin of late Kuzon V, brother of Kuzynthia. He was father to future-UniPope Kuzoh III. 'Overview Since Kuzoh was a baby, he was always calm and balanced, in every way. He never cried and always had a smile on his face. When he was about 5, he began meditating and entered the world of spiritualism. This was inspired by his father, uncle Kuzek, and especially his ancestor Kuzoh (for whom he was named), who were all spiritualists that fought and lived under its ways. Kuzoh was born with this sense. Kuzoh is very peaceful, calming, and you can usually find him meditating or eating salad. He is heavily against violence or fighting, and tries to find a happy medium in every thing. He practices negotiation. He is very understanding, and understands his other family's (including father's) need to fight to save the world. He understands that great enemies that they fight do not care for peace, so he doesn't try, because he knows it will only put him in danger. Instead, he tries to promote peace throughout the universe to common people and beings. He is an optimist who is very philosophical, finding the most adequate and resourceful ways to do things. He has never raised his voice in his life, which he considers an accomplishment. He is very religious. His sister, Kuzynthia, is the opposite of him. She is foul-mouthed, sarcastic and commonly angry, preferring the easier, simple ways of things. Kuzoh understands her, and tries to be peaceful around her and calm her. He gets yelled at in the process, but he knows what comes out of persuading peace with a violent race. But she tries not to be mean around him, as she understands him (but thinks he is boring). They avoid each other usually, as they have nothing in common. 'Biography' 'Birth' Phoebe and Kuzey were in spaghetti playing, when Phoebe's water broke and she fell on the dirt road outside their house. Kuzon appeared from Other World, as he sensed what was happening. Phoebe gave birth to a baby, then another baby. Kuzey named the first one Kuzon V, and the second one Kuzoh II, after his great-great-great grandpa, a wise spiritualist monk. He was destined to follow in his footsteps. Kuzon V slowly began coughing and getting sick, and he died in Kuzon's arms. Kuzon held Kuzoh II in the air. Kuzey and Phoebe cried, and later buried Kuzon V behind their house in the woods along the trail. He has a small gravestone. Kuzey and Phoebe returned to doing their thing, and they felt bad for many weeks and months from their first son's death. But they knew they still had Kuzoh, and they would protect him as much as they could and teach him the best morals. 'Childhood' As stated above, Kuzoh was always a peaceful and calming person. As a baby, he was always calm and never cried. When he was 5, he began meditation and spirtual practices. He is the spitting image of his 3rd-great grandfather Kuzoh for who he was named. His parents never had trouble with him. His sister was born when he was 1. She has always been the opposite of him, but they try to avoid each other, but understand each other and their standing. Throughout ther childhood, they constantly fought and got in arguments. He tried to teach his younger sister to meditate and calm but it backfired all the time. Eventually however she grew up and learned to understand him more. 'ProsForPeace - War efforts' When Kuzoh was 10 in 1096, he persuaded his father to help start a large organization promoting peace to every planet in the solar system. They complied. ProsForPeace was a large group of alien mercenary-like people who were dedicated to spreading the word of peace and spirit to the galaxy. When he was 20 in 1106, he joined the Peace Corps. for 2 years of service. During the Herulean War in 1100, he helped keep the balance among families with war victims by comforting them. He did the same during the Great Universal Revolution from 1113 to 1125, which created a religious rift in the populace, which he would work (with his son) to rebuild the rest of his life. 'Theological career' Kuzoh II entered into theology and religious studies and attended the Royal College of Religion on Planet Harnave. He learned many languages and studied extensive manuscripts. He also taught classes of students. He learned meditation. In 1116, at age 30, during the height of the Great Universal Revolution, he formally became a Priest of the Church of Earth. He joined the Universal Religious Order and became a Friar as well. He traveled the universe and studied anthropology and history his entire life. He became a very social man and public speaker. He became a televangelist and participated in religious debates. He married a wife, Nava, in 1110. She was a nun and very religiously strict, yet secular. They fell in love and produced a son, Kuzoh III, in 1111. His son would go on to become the first UniPope in 1160, much to Kuzoh's delight. In the winter of Age 1180, several decades after the dissipation of the Lookout Crew following the Great Universal Revolution, Kuzoh II was an old man and came down with a strong fever. He contracted a rapidly spreading disease. He prayed many nights however, he succumbed to it and died in his bed that winter, age 94. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Kuz Clan Category:Lookout I/II Category:Non-Fighters